


onde você quer começar ?

by carolss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Rory e Amy voltam para Melody





	onde você quer começar ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



 

Rory não sabia ao certo se Amy concordaria com o plano. Se ela não fosse falar para  ** _ele_**  assim que Rory virasse as costas.

Mas ele sabia que ele tinha que tentar convencê-la a ir com ele. Ele também sabia que ele iria mesmo se ela tivesse dito não.

O Doutor está ainda está na festa dada em sua honra por ter desmascarado um Zygon que estava tentando se passar pelo rei de um planeta cujo nome Rory não conseguia pronunciar. E ele e Amy foram para a tardis, e foram embora deixando o timelord para trás.

Ele sabe que o que ele está prestes a fazer pode causar um paradoxo, mas este é um problema para o Doutor, suas responsabilidades no lugar para onde ele está indo são mais importantes do que as com a estrutura do espaço-tempo. Sua filha está sozinha e assustada numa rua de Nova York a noite, prestes a ser capturada por pessoas que gostariam de transforma-la em uma assassina.

Quando eles abrem a porta a menina parece assustada, mas ela não foge.

"Olá Melody" ele diz hesitante.

"Olá"

"Você sabe quem eu sou ?"

Ela assente com a cabeça e corre na sua direção. Ela o abraça e ele não sente nenhum arrependimento.

Amy sorri e diz :

"Todo o espaço e tempo a sua disposição Melody, onde você quer começar ?"

 


End file.
